counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
M2 Browning Machine Gun
|altername = Ma Deuce, Fifty }} The M2 Browning Machine Gun is a heavy non-portable machine gun that appears in Counter-Strike, Counter-Strike: Condition Zero, and Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes. With the exception of Deleted Scenes, it can only be seen on custom maps and in some beta maps. Counter-Strike and Condition Zero While it does not appear in any official map, it can be placed by mappers on unofficial maps. Its accuracy, range, firing mode, and speed depends on the coding made by the mapper who placed it. Some (un)official maps also has ability to gib players when enemy is killed with it. In the Counter-Strike Beta, the map Desert contained a M2 Browning at the Terrorist Spawn Zone. In Forest, there are 2 M2 Brownings near one of the VIP escape zones. In Prison, it can be found at the backyard. Appearances in Deleted Scenes It often appears in Deleted Scenes and it is mostly used by the AI. If the AI enemy controlling it is killed, the machine gun will be destroyed. The player has also some occasions to use it: *During Lost Cause, it is used very briefly to kill just a few enemies. *During Secret War, it is used to eliminate the Mi-24 Hind helicopter chasing the player and the rest of the surviving Russian Spetsnaz members, at the end of the mission. *During Building Recon, it is used to eliminate a large group of hostiles with help from the British SAS. In-game *When used by enemies, it has a slow rate of fire but inflicts a large amount of damage. *When used by the player, it has a very fast firing speed and still inflicts heavy damage. In fact, it deals so much damage that it can gib enemy players. *The M2 has infinite ammo, so ammo never runs out. *Most M2 Brownings will not feature a shield. *In Rise Hard, there are two M2s need to be detonated by RC Bombs, so it cannot be used. *This weapon will not overheat. *If the Technical is not destroyed, the M2 mounted on it can be used. *In some custom maps, the M2 may have different fire sounds. *It possible to kill yourself with the M2. However, in online custom maps, killing yourself will lead to a score penalty. *When used, the player will lack crosshair; the user will be relying on the M2's bullet tracers to aim on the targets. The M2 also has great amount of spread which make attacking targets at long ranges ineffective. Trivia *The green colored M2 Browning Machine Gun's model is taken from Half-Life. *The M2 Browning can be seen in Counter-Strike: Source and Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. They are in maps that have APCs (usually in the CT Spawn Zone) but they cannot be used even if the player manages to get behind it. **Because the M2 does not appear in any Source game (with the exception of Half-Life: Source), it is not seen/usable in CS:S and CS:GO. *The M2 Browning appears as two separate guns in Counter-Strike Online: **Known as the Browning M2HB heavy machine gun, this M2 is only usable in certain maps that has it deployed from the start, where players can use it with given 250 rounds of .50 BMG. It features a view model with targeting via ironsight when used. **Known simply as the M2 Browning, it's a machine gun sold in the store with two firing modes: Mobile and mounted mode. *If a player is wielding a sniper rifle and uses the zoom-in function while operating the M2, the zoom will be remain on which can be used against enemies from long ranges. *Unlike in real life, this weapon will not overheat and has no recoil, so you can spray it without worry. *In Deleted Scenes, rather actually manned by an NPC, the M2 itself is a brush using the "func_tank" entity, not affected by the console code "notarget". Thus, it is possible to see a M2 user looking/aiming (if he draws a backup weapon while manning the M2) without being destroyed when he is injured if "notarget" is enabled. **NPCs that operate the M2 are mostly armed with the XM1014 (on their back) or the Machete. They will use those weapons once the player reaches close proximity. Even if those NPCs dismount it manually without being killed, the M2 will still become destroyed and be rendered unusable. *In some custom maps, when getting kills with the M2, the console will state the player has obtained kills with a tank. *Because it never appears in any official maps, bots will never mount the M2. *If a player is using it, the primary/secondary weapon that was being used by the player will disappear. **However, if the player is using a knife, it won't disappear. Gallery External links *M2 Browning at Wikipedia *M2 Browning Machine Gun at Half-Life Wiki Category:Machine guns Category:Weapons Category:Automatic weapons Category:American weapons